A Platinum and a Blonde
by Citrus Sinensis
Summary: What happened at the crêpe stall by the sea was just the beginning... Set in Season 2. This is Charlotte x Laura, therefore Yuri/Shoujo-Ai (so not lemon), if you don't like then don't read. Cover is not mine. Sadly for all of you, this is DISCONTINUED, plz see my profile for details. Sorry.
1. Crickets

**Hey everybody, this is my 1st Fanfiction in a while, so my writing skills are a little rusty.**

 **I wrote this because I was sick of not finding any Charlotte x Laura stories, and I am a huge fan of that pairing, so although my talents as an author are definitely not up to this challenge, I will do my best, and hope to receive some constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Crickets**

 **Room 1032, I.S Academy 09:00 p.m**

The crickets were singing in the dark gardens and grassy corners of the most prestigious academy for I.S training in the worlds. It was still summer, and with the evenings still being warm, the crickets were keeping up their chirruping while they could, until autumn frosts came and sent them off to Cricket Heaven.

Not that Charlotte Dunois wanted them to die. In fact, she quite liked crickets; when she had been a little girl growing up in the French countryside with her Maman, she would fall asleep to the stridulating music of the insects very easily, —just another familiar sound in the lullaby that Nature sings to people living away from the bustle of towns.  
But tonight, just like every time she woke from a dream or just to go to the bathroom during the summer nights, the ear-grating songs prevented her from getting back to sleep, getting on her nerves and bringing up memories about her childhood in France which, combined with lack of rest, made her grouchy and irritable the next day. Usually a cheerful person, Charlotte still needed her good-temper sleep, and these crickets were not helping towards giving her a positive mental view of tomorrow.  
Tomorrow, there would only be two days left of the summer break, and she intended to enjoy those two days as much as possible to feel relaxed for the upcoming school period.  
Maybe she could plan something out with the other girls and Ichika, she thought, smiling at the thought of her friend. Ichika was such a dim-witted, silly boy, not noticing the five gorgeous females constantly bickering about him right under his nose, but he was a fun person to be with, provided she did nothing that could be seen as a potential threat by her other friends, who were slightly more predatorial than she was about him. Honestly, couldn't those girls see they weren't treating Ichika like he deserved? Some days, it was almost like watching four puppies with sharp teeth squabbling over a bone. Chuckling over her mental image of Cecilia with a squeaky red rubber chew toy in her mouth, Charlotte did her best to block out the noisy bugs outside and, to distract herself, conjured up more images of her friends in animalistic situations.

Rin, she thought, would definitely be a kitten. A little striped kitten with green eyes, small sharp teeth, tiny but lethal claws and big anger management problems.  
And Houki, Houki would be some sort of dog too, or maybe a wolf or a fox... Something fierce anyway; she could be pretty vicious with her Kendo sword.  
Pausing only to laugh again at how she'd pictured Cecilia with a red squeaky toy between her teeth, she moved onto Laura.

Laura was difficult; she did have a very tough and brusque exterior, downright frightening in some cases, but she could be very nice and friendly once you got to know her, and Charlotte had got to know her, once she had been moved into room 1032 with Laura after revealing that she was a girl. True, Laura had been a bit shy and very socially awkward at first, and who could blame her: her training in the military had probably not come with Social Skills and Friendship classes, but she was loosening up, and Charlotte hoped that meeting up with friends on the last day of summer break would be a good way to help her along with learning the basics of an ordinary girl's life; although perhaps she wouldn't enjoy all the company that much, being a rather solitary person.  
Yes, perhaps she would just invite Laura to take a trip to town with her tomorrow, check out the shops, have lunch somewhere, that sort of thing, and then maybe for the last day they could do something all together.

Charlotte rolled over, wanting to see if Laura was awake to tell her about her projects for the coming two days, but her bed was empty.  
She must have gone over to torment Ichika while he sleeps, she guessed, having already learned and accepted that Laura had decided to show her affections for the male pilot in that way. It did not bother her too much, though she wished the other girls could be as understanding as her, especially Houki, who had a nasty habit of coming in just as Ichika was discovering Laura in his room, and walking in on what Laura called "perfectly ordinary behaviour in a married relationship". This usually ended with Houki giving Ichika a hiding with her Kendo blade, which in Charlotte's opinion was completely unfair, as it was mostly Laura's fault (which Houki would understand soon enough if she hung around living enough to listen to Ichika's side of the story). Laura was being a bit ridiculous with her " Bride" thing, and was pushing it a bit too far by going to bother Ichika early in the morning But the blame wasn't entirely on Laura either, as she didn't know what she was doing was wrong or could be considered embarrassing and awkward for other people; she was very forthright and honest, getting straight to the point when talking and speaking her mind, which could make her seem rather tactless

Charlotte listened; the crickets had calmed down some, and the noise was more tolerable now. Since she'd left her family home, first to her father's company and then to the academy, shed forgotten how loud the creatures could be, and she wasn't used to the noise anymore. Now that it was quieter, maybe she would finally be able to sleep.  
Though she still hadn't found what animal Laura would be... Probably a cat, she mused sleepily. Yes, a beautiful cat with black fur and silvery eyes, sharp claws and extreme battle skill... Cats were loners, too, and had an air of mystery and aloofness about them, but if a cat knew you and liked you, it could be a faithful friend and companion. Yes, a cat suited her very well.  
And cats were cute, too...

She fell asleep.

 **So? Did you like it? Please let me know!**

 **Update timing is always very irregular with me, as I don't always have Internet, so the best thing to do is just to follow the story so you know when to read (hint hint).**

 **Citrus Sinensis is out.**


	2. Clothes

**The previous chapter was just a sort of prologue; NOW begins the real Laura x Charlotte! RRF, and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 2: Clothes**

Charlotte woke up the next morning to the sound of a door being slammed.  
Laura was standing in front of the door, wearing a plain navy-blue swimsuit and a scowl on her pale face, fists clenched.  
"So...' said Charlotte, guessing what had happened " I take it something Ichika has said is making you angry like this, n'est-ce pas?"  
Laura's scowl deepened, and she marched over to her closet and began pulling out her military Black Hare uniform, throwing the clothes on the bed in a heap.  
"Ja, Ichika is being an absolute idiot, as usual,' she barked in her heavily accented voice, pulling the partition out from the wall so hard that the plastic socket cracks a bit. She then began to change behind it, muttering unspeakable things in German about " Meine idiotischen Braut".  
It had always surprised Charlotte how, despite their distinctive accents and not-so-perfect Japanese, they managed to understand and be understood by each other perfectly, through with all the foreign students and Representative Contenders in the Academy their European accents went by pretty much unnoticed. She loved how there were so many different nationalities in one single building.  
And so many students... Poor Ichika! She especially sympathised with him, more than any in their group, because she had experienced that for a while when she had been pretending to be a boy herself.

After getting washed and dressed, she headed over towards the door, calling to her room-mate behind the partition as she was going, "Hurry up, Laura, I'm starving! Don't you want to have breakfast?"  
"Ja, vait up! I am coming!"  
The platinum-haired girl slid the partition back into the wall, and pulled on her boots, the final touch to her military outfit. Even with the added height she gained from the heel of the boot, she was more than half a head shorter than her friend.  
Charlotte rather liked this difference between them; it made her feel protective of the awkward soldier girl who was trying so hard to enjoy her life like an ordinary person.

They headed down to breakfast together.  
" Is what happened with Ichika still bothering you?' enquires Charlotte as they entered the cafeteria area of the school. " Did he do anything out of the ordinary or was he just being the usual blunt Ichika Orimura?"  
Laura just shruggged.  
"It is nothing,' she replied, taking her platter of food over to an empty table. " I merely suggested to him that we enjoy the last of the summer break together, and he has failed me in his duties as my bride by suggesting something that I cannot tolerate!"  
The two students ate in silence for a while. Then Charlotte asked:  
"Laura, why don't we go into town for some clothes shopping later today, hmm? That way, you can enjoy some of the last vacation days, and you don't have to see Ichika, seeing as he bothers you like that."  
Laura looked up briefly from her plate.  
"Clothes shopping? Vat for? The military supplies are my clothes. Vhy vould I need more when my current attire is neizer damaged nor of the wrong size?  
The French girl smiled at her.  
" Laura, clothes aren't just functional, they can also just be beautiful! When you think about it, shells are just the armor for small animals, but they are still very pretty!" Laura hesitated, looking unsure.  
"It's almost the end if the summer break, come on, it'll be fun, let's go!" added Charlotte, determined to get Laura to discover the joys of shopping.  
"Vell, I guess you haf a point..." the German girl admitted reluctantly.  
Charlotte looked so pleased that Laura made an effort and tried to look more enthusiastic, though she still couldn't really see the point. "Wonderful! Can you be ready to leave, say, around 10!"  
Laura sighed "Ja, that is fine..."

When they met up later at 10 by the monorail station, Laura was still in her uniform, albeit a different one. She grinned at Charlotte, spreading her arms to display her outfit. "I haf changed!' she announced, as soon as she saw her room-mate. " Zhis is my going-out attire."  
Charlotte would have liked to explain to her that the school uniform is, well, still a uniform, but decided to let it slip, and they boarded the suspended train.  
As they were getting off the train, they heard a group of girls chatting nearby.  
What they were saying made Charlotte's eyes grow wide.  
"Mixed berry crêpes to find true love? Interesting..."

It appeared that lots of other people had elected to spend their few remaining free days in town, as the mall was packed; as the two students entered the building, they were hit by a blast of noise, and jostling people.  
Charlotte grabbed Laura's hand and and pulled her away from the food-court located at the entrance, where there seemed to be more people.  
Struggling through the crowds, they escaped to a second-floor terrace overlooking the throng. Laura was amazed; if there were so many people here, all coming to buy, then shopping must really be something special. She looked over at Charlotte "So, vair do we go now?" she asked, gazing around at the dozens of shops.  
"Well, I see a shop over there with a few fall clothes already out..."  
"Nein, I had no need of fall clothing!"  
"Huh? Why not?" asked Charlotte.  
Laura put her hands on her hips.  
"Because it is now summer. Ve should not purchase fall clothing until the fall."  
Charlotte tried to explain to her friend. "Um, the thing is, girls usually by their clothes before the season starts."  
Laura frowned, puzzled.  
"Is that so...? Hmm, tactics dictate that soldiers must eqvip themselves for battle before fighting has begun... Is this the same idea?"  
"Uuuh... Why don't we just go check out some shops, no?"

Charlotte gave up, thinking that she would explain this concept of clothes shopping at greater length with Laura some other time. It seemed to give her comfort to compare unknown situations in everyday life with various aspects of soldier training, and if it gave her peace of mind, Charlotte was prepared to just go with her odd military metaphors.  
They walked over to the shop, and stepped in.

 **There! Now that the first real chapter has been published, can I expect a little review for my pains? At the moment I update as soon as I finish a chapter, because I have good Wificonnection, but it will not always be like this... Dun dun duuuuun, you have been warned!**

 **Citrus Sinensis is out.**


	3. Crêpes

**Arigatou gozaimasu for continuing to read my ramblings, here's Chapter 3 for your exclusive pleasure and enjoyment!**

 **Chapter 3: Crêpes**

The sun was going down on the promenade by the sea, and not many people were around. After their exciting day at the mall, first that beautiful dress they'd found for Laura, those girls all taking photos, and finally the gangsters in the Café Cruise, whom the two girls had easily defeated, Laura and Charlotte were going the long way round to get to the Monorail station, not talking but just drinking in the beautiful sight of the park, which had turned golden and starkly shadowed in the light of the setting sun.

Charlotte thought back to their outing. They had made a great pair, working together to finally bring all three men down, and Laura was an incredible fighter, even in that Maid dress which had looked so cute on her... She blushed, thinking of all the girls who had been demanding photos of their "Maid and Butler" saviours afterwards, and before that in the first shop they visited, when Laura had tripped in her heels and Charlotte had naturally caught her. It wasn't at all strange to help a friend like that, and the fact that she had ended on her knees before Laura had been a complete accident, for which only high heels and gravity could be blamed. Those girls were just being silly, Charlotte said to herself; the photos were only being taken because of Laura's beautiful dress, they hadn't really been thinking about... No, of course not, she was probably overreacting because she was still pumped from defeating those gangsters; that was why her heart was still beating wildly, it had nothing to do with thinking about the day's events in the clothes shop... Right?

She was following this train of thought when Laura waved her hand in front of her face. "Charlotte! Char-lotte?! Vat is wrong? You stopped valking."  
Charlotte blinked. She hadn't even noticed shed stopped moving. "Uh, u-huh...' she felt embarrassed, her previous thoughts still spinning in her mind. She looked around for some sort of distraction to pass off the awkward moment and to prevent Laura from asking her what was the matter. " Uu-uh, oh, look! Isn't that the crêpe stall those girls at the station mentioned?"  
Laura looked around, and Charlotte sighed with relief inwardly.  
"Hm? Oh, ja. Vould you like one?" asked the German girl.  
"Let's both buy one! The mixed-berry crêpes sound so good!" replied Charlotte. "Shall we go?" The two friends headed towards the van parked not far away.

"Hey, ladies!" called the man behind the counter set up inside the van.  
"Uh, hello,' replied Charlotte 'could we have two mixed-berry crêpes, s'il vous plaît?". The man grinned apologetically " Ah, bummer, ladies, I'm afraid there's no more mixed berries today."  
Charlotte's face fell. "Well, do you still want one, Laura?"  
Laura did not seem too perturbed by the absence of mixed-berry flavour.  
"Ja, I vant vun vith strawberries und blueberries now!" she announced.  
Slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, the vendor took their money, and handed over two crêpes wrapped in pink decided to sit on one of the benches overlooking the sea; they still had a good twenty minutes till their train left.  
"Hmm, this is really good!" exclaimed Charlotte, taking a bite of her strawberry crêpe. "Ja, this is my first time eating a real crêpe, und I am finding it to be quite tasty." replied Laura, nibbling at her own blueberry-filled dessert.  
The two girls remained silent for a while.  
Charlotte thought, "Its such a shame they had no mixed-berry flavour. It would be sooo nice to share a crêpe with a loved one..." Taking another bite, she accidentally squeezed some of the fruity filling onto her cheek.

Charlotte's POV:

"Hm, Char-lotte?" Laura says, sliding closer to me on the bench.  
"Euh, oui?"  
I turn to face her and— oh! She's leaning towards me! Que— Qu'es-ce qui se passe? What is happening? What is she doing? I-I am not ready for... I don't even know if... "Ah.. La- Laura... !" Sh-she is so close... N-non...!  
I screw my eyes shut. I feel her breath on my face, and a tongue grazes the corner of my mouth. I open my eyes, heart racing and blushing furiously.  
"Wha...wh-wha— Laura! What was that all ab—"  
"There was sauce on your cheek," she replies nonchalantly, looking completely unfazed by how close we had been.

Ah.

Beneath the mortification, I feel something else. A twinge of... disappointment? I continue to stutter. "I-I understand that but—"  
"Plus my hands were engaged. However, if you are going to be upset about it I will offer you a bite of my crêpe as a peace offering." She holds out her crêpe. I gaze at it. Why did she almost kiss me? Did she really do it to remove the strawberry cream? Or did she have another motive? It's so confusing... And why do I feel like this...?

Laura waits, still holding out her snack but frowning a little.  
I continue to gaze at the crêpe in front of my nose. Perhaps Laura is really hurt that I reacted in this way to what she must have thought was a normal act with a perfectly logical explanation, I wonder. It's not her her fault if she doesn't know how embarrassing that would seem to another person...

But still...

Oh, its so confusing!

Charlotte, still rather red in the face and mind spinning, shrugged her shoulders and gave Laura a sort of half-smile. She would just humour Laura in this, she decided, and then she could go on with her life and forget about this awkward moment. That's right. Pretend it never happened. Ignore those decidedly weird thoughts going round and round in her head...  
"Ah, whatever!" Charlotte leaned forward decidedly, taking a bite of the blueberry-filled French dessert. Its flavour mingled with the traces of strawberry in her mouth, the two berries mixing together.  
Charlotte smiled for real this time. "Merci beaucoup, Laura."  
Laura nodded her head thoughtfully.  
"By the vay, about the crêpe shop..."  
"Hmm?" replied Charlotte with her mouth full. She wanted to preserve the taste of both crêpes on her tongue...  
"Vell, they do not have the mixed-berry crêpes."  
Charlotte blinked. "Huh?" she said stupidly.  
"It vas not even on the menu,' continued Laura unabated. 'Furzermore, I did not see any filling on the shelf zat vas labeled for zat purpose."  
Charlotte gaped at this news, and at the fact that Laura had been so observant as to notice this small detail. Laura read her expression correctly, and replied, giving a small grin but not meeting her gaze:  
"But you still got to eat the mixed-berry crêpes, ja?"  
Charlottes eyes widened. "Oh! Strawberries and blueberries?!"  
"Mmh, together," replied Laura, grinning at the puzzled look on her friend's face.  
Charlotte's mind was whizzing again. That was why the two crêpes had tasted so perfect together, like two halves made into a whole! No wonder they were so popular with couples! But then... Why exactly had Laura leaned in like that? Did she really not see how intimate that gesture was? Had she wanted Charlotte to be able to taste the mixed-berry crêpes she had been disappointed about not having? Had she planned it all out? And if she had, then why? So many questions...

Charlotte sighed, then stood up. The sun was almost completely down.  
"We should probably get going,' she said, beginning to collect the various bags of shopping piled on and around the bench 'our train will be leaving soon."  
Laura grabbed her shopping and got off the bench. The two girls began to make their way over to the monorail station, talking about this and that, but Charlotte's mind wasn't on what she was saying.  
She was thinking about the contents of one of her bags, which she had bought while Laura was using the restrooms earlier that day. Given the day's recent events, should she still use them, she wondered? Would Laura find her surprise too odd, or not want to participate at all? And would she herself not be too embarrassed, given her present state of mind?  
No, Charlotte decided, she would use her surprise. Thinking of what she had pictured last night convinced her, and even made her forget the turmoil of emotions that had only just begun to fade a little.  
She couldn't restrain a little giggle. This was going to be fun...

 **I didn't really feel like writing an entire chapter about the clothes shop or the Maid cafe, so I just skipped to what started this all, THE CRÊPE SCENE.**

 **I'm not going to have any internet for the foreseeable future, so no updates for a while; but hey, lok on the bright side: this means I'll be forced to write instead if being distracted by all the other fanfics on this site that I spend my time reading!** **So, can I expect a lovely load of reviews when I come back online? Onegai?**

 **Citrus Sinensis is out (for a while, probably).**


	4. Cats

**Hey all, sorry about the long wait, but I did warn you so there...**

 **Thanks for the 200ish views total of my terrible writing! (Yeah, when you're desperate like me, you start being happy about views instead of reviews... That's sad...)**

 **I have been working on making my chapters longer, but my writing skills are still, er, unskillful, so constructive criticism and tips and so on are appreciated...**

 **Here's chapter 4 for you!**

 **Chapter 4: Cats**

"Vat is this...?"

It was evening. They'd had dinner early, and now, with a with a few hours to spare before turning in for the night, Charlotte had unveiled her surprise. One of the two beds in the room was littered with bags and items of clothing; the other was occupied by Laura, dressed in a pair of what must have been pajamas, but looked more like a cross between a baby's bodysuit and a cotton hoodie, with a dominant feline theme; in Laura's opinion, this ridiculously embarrassing...thing...was better suited to a fancy-dress party than use as sleepwear. She should have refused, when Charlotte had told her to get into her usual sleepwear (an ordinary tank top and a pair of cotton shorts), close her eyes, and most importantly, to "laisse-moi faire!"*

And now it was too late. As soon as Charlotte had finished straightening the cloth ears sewn to the hood of her black costume, she had dragged her in front of the mirror so she could see how she looked. "So, what do you think? It's so sweet, n'est-ce pas?"  
Laura stared at herself in shock. Next moment she dived towards the uncluttered bed she had just vacated, crying out "Nein! I do not vant to look at myself! It is too embarrassing!" Charlotte reacted quickly, tackling the escaping German and grabbing her from behind. Both girls tumbled onto the bed, Charlotte sitting on Laura, who was face-down with her face buried in a pillow, to prevent her from escaping. The French girl giggled: this was so much fun!, she thought, as Laura managed to roll over onto her back and aimed a punch at her midriff; this was a rather futile move, as her hands were inside the padded paw-shaped gloves attached to her costume. Charlotte grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, saying as she did so: "sheath your claws, you naughty cat! Behave now!"

Now helpless, Laura struggled a little less hard. The military part of her mind cursed herself for being defeated like this in hand-to-hand combat, but she was also a bit curious as to what Charlotte would do next.

Charlotte relaxed her hold a little and said " Now, I'm going to free you, but you have to be a good little pussy cat and sit on my lap, oui?" Laura's face was instantly flushed with pink. "Nein, I vill not comply!" "But you must, or I will stay on top of you as punishment!", replied Charlotte in a sing-song voice, waving her index finger in a 'naughty girl' sort of way. "Besides, cute little pussy cats like you must be obedient, so you have to behave!"

"Ah-I-I'm cute?" The flustered happy expression that crossed Laura's face was so funny and endearing that Charlotte actually squealed. "Mais oui! You look so cute, mon petit chat noir, that I'm going to hug you right now!" Laura's eyes widened, and she suddenly shoved Charlotte off her, and tried to leap off the bed and out of Charlotte's reach. Unfortunately she was still tangled in the bedclothes, and so, instead of making a dignified escape, she collapsed rather painfully onto the floor, bringing down a heap of pillows and blankets and girl dressed in white cat pajamas on top of her.

Suddenly the world became very white and fluffy and soft. It was rather like being in a cloud, except that it was probably easy to breathe in a cloud. Laura, buried under the heap of bedclothes and not managing to breathe very well, began trying to push off the two large (and admittedly, very nice and warm and soft) pillows that had somehow ended up in her face.

To her surprise, as soon as she grabbed the offending objects, she heard a loud and indignant yell come from somewhere above her, and the two very nice warm soft pillows, which Laura was still gripping, resolved themselves into two very nice soft warm breasts, which happened to belong to Charlotte.

Laura barely had time to register this fact, torn between mortification and an odd warm feeling that was rising up from the place between her legs where Charlotte's knee was pressing, when Charlotte shoved herself off with a cry and moved away quickly to crouch in a corner of the room. Her cheeks were even redder than Laura's, and she had her arms protectively crossed over her front although it was a bit too late by now. Charlotte and Laura stared at each other, neither of them moving or speaking, and matching expressions of shock and embarrassment on their faces.

The awkward silence was broken only when someone knocked on the door. A male voice called out, "Hey, Charlotte? You in there?"

Without waiting for a reply the doorknob turned, and in came Ichika Orimura, first ever male I.S pilot, and probably the man with the worst sense of timing ever.  
Ichika stood in the doorway staring at the scattered shopping, the pillows and blankets lying in a jumbled heap on the floor, and mostly at the two girls on opposite sides of the room, in their unusual cat clothing. His gaze snagged briefly on Charlotte's chest area— her catsuit had come a little unzipped during the struggle and a little cleavage was showing— then he quickly averted his eyes.  
"Uh, have I come at a bad time...?"

Laura huffed and rolled her eyes, while Charlotte sprang up from her side of the room, with her arms still around herself.  
"A-ah, Ichika! Wha-what do you want?" she stammered, conscious of hers and Laura's state of near-undress and hoping their room didn't look like they'd been... No, he couldn't possibly be thinking that, it was just her own perverted mind imagining embarrassing things...right?  
Ichika shook his head like a dog drying himself, and seemed to collect himself. Then he fished around in his trouser pocket and brought out a decidedly crumpled piece of paper. Laura gasped suddenly. "I was wondering if you girls would like to go here with me tomorrow?" he asked, avoiding Laura's eye and handing her the paper. Charlotte took it, and quickly scanned the page. It appeared to be an advertisement for an amusement park not too far from the academy, which was offering a half-price deal for the last day of summer break.

"Ah... Why not?' said Charlotte, handing the brochure back and turning to face her room-mate " what do you think, Lau— ?" Charlotte tailed off as she saw Laura, who was glaring at Ichika as though trying to decide whether smashing his skull or strangling him would be better.  
Ichika caught sight of her face, and decided a strategic retreat would be more prudent than waiting for Laura to make up her mind. "W-well, if you do want to come, I'll see you in front of the Academy at nine tomorrow morning, right? Er, bye then!"  
He bolted towards the door and slammed it, just as Laura decided on the second option and had dived towards him.

"So, why did you almost kill Ichika because of that paper?"  
The two girls were in bed, and the lights were off. They had tidied their shopping and arranged the messy bed, blushing whenever they caught each other's eyes but without exchanging a word, and had gotten into bed. But to Charlotte's surprise Laura had refused to be parted from the black cat pajamas. She had clambered into bed still wearing them along with a scowl, and flicked the light switch to cut off any possible eye contact or conversation. The room was plunged into darkness. After five minutes of thick black silence, Charlotte had decided to speak.

Laura did not answer for a while, then she sighed. "I vas the vun who gave him zat advertisement,' she complained ' und now he is going around inviting everyone to come vith him... I meant it to be just the two of us..." Charlotte rolled her eyes. Typical Ichika, she thought. Out loud she said:  
"So, you won't be going tomorrow?"  
"Oh, ja, I vill,' replied Laura 'I do still vant to go and enjoy myself at the amusement park, especially as it is half-price. It's just.. "  
"Just?"  
Laura buried herself under the covers, and her next words came out muffled.  
"Vould you vant to go vith me tomorrow...?"  
"H-huh?" Charlotte stuttered. The other girl emerged from beneath the covers.  
"Vould you,' she repeated 'vant to go to the amusement park vith me tomorrow?  
I refuse to go vith Ichika, but I vould like to spend the last day of of the summer break vith somebody else. So?"  
"Ah, yes, of course!" replied Charlotte, smiling at the thought of a day enjoying herself with her best friend. Laura gave a pleased sort of sigh.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry if my surprise bothered you..."

"Oh, zat is all right... I... I actually like these pajamas too."

"Really?"

"Ja, it vas actually qvite funny... mh, Charlotte?"

"Oui?"

"I am sorry as vell for getting mad like zat... And also for the..."

"The, uuuh, what?"

"For...' Laura's face heated up again, and though she couldn't see it, Charlotte's cheeks turned pink.'For... touching your...your... ah, you... you know..." Charlotte froze. "U-uh, its okay, Laura, it was an accident, you couldn't help it..."

Laura tuned even redder at what she was about to say.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, Laura?"

"Ah... zey are... "

"What are you taking about?"

"A-ah, you haf... ' she whispered the rest of the sentence in a rush, but Charlotte still heard what she was saying '...your breasts...are very nice!" Charlotte gasped, and Laura hid under the covers.  
After a moment Charlotte recovered the use of her tongue.

"Laura?"

Silence.

"Lau-raa?"

Still nothing.

Charlotte heaved a sigh, and rolled over. Her mind and heart still racing from all the emotions of the day, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Beneath the bedclothes, Laura's eyes were wide open in anguish and embarrassment. Her mind was also in turmoil.  
 _I cannot believe I said it out loud! How can I even be thinking things like zat!? Do girls even think of other girl's breasts in that way? But, zey did feel nice and soft... And zat feeling when she was on top of me... She did say I was cute, but did she mean it like... Nein nein nein! I did not think zat! Vat is happening to me...!_

 *** Laisse-moi faire: literally, let me do it. Used to say "leave it to me and don't interfere!"**

 **Just so you know, there won't be any nude scenes/lemon etc, because I would definitely muck it up with my complete immaturity and lack of experience in the subject. I AM A TERRIBLE SMUT WRITER. Sorry everybody who was expecting smut, the most you will be getting will be just a biytmore than what happened in this chapter. Gomenasai!**

 **Can I please get a review? Anyone reviewing will get virtual pancakes with maple syrup!**

 **Citrus Sinensis is out.**


	5. Confusion

**Aaaaand... I'm back! Huge thanks to ColonelDickens, who followed my mediocre writing and had a lovely PM chat with me; note to all you readers out there, this guy is getting virtual pancakes with syrup from me, so take a leaf out of his book and RRF!**

 **(Those who have been kind enough to visit my profile will get what I mean).**

 **WARNING: There is still no lemon and there probably never will be. There is some fluff in this chapter There may or may not be some hotter stuff in future chapters, depending on how many RRF's I get. The choice is yours.**

 **Chapter 5: Confusion**

The last day of summer break dawned. Charlotte woke early, and lay in bed thinking. "I really hope Laura will still want to go to the amusement park,' she said to herself 'it would be such a shame to spend our last free day not speaking to each other..." She looked over towards Laura's bed, and saw that she was still huddled under the blankets, fast asleep. One black cloth ear poked above the covers, and Charlotte smiled. She longed to pull back the covers and take a look at her friend sleeping peacefully in her cat costume; then her face fell, realising that to do so would make the situation between them even worse.

She sighed, climbed out of bed, and crept towards the bathroom quietly so as not to wake her sleeping room-mate.

When she stepped out again, refreshed from her shower, Laura was awake and dressed in her ordinary sleepwear, clutching the cat costume to her chest and sitting on one side of her bed. When she caught sight of Charlotte standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but a towel and swathed in clouds of water vapour, she stared and blushed, but quickly hunched her shoulders and turned away.

Charlotte knew that if Laura had decided to not communicate, she was capable of not talking to her for the next three days, so it was up to her to make the first move. She went over to perch on the end of Laura's bed. The German girl obstinately refused to look her way, facing the wall so all Charlotte could see was the back of her head and her shoulders hidden by a curtain of silvery hair. Tentatively, she reached out and placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, expecting her to pull away. Instead, she simply flinched a bit, then murmured, "Vat are you doing?"  
"I am trying to get us back on speaking terms, actually,' replied Charlotte, still holding onto her. 'What about you? Do you, uh, still want to go to the amusement park today?" Silence. Charlotte heaved a sigh, and started to get up from the bed. "Well, if you don't want to that's OK, I guess... I'm going to make some breakfast, so tell me if y—"

"You are wrong!" Laura exclaimed, turning suddenly and grabbing hold of Charlotte's wrist. "A-ah?" Laura blushed, not letting go of the other girl's hand.  
"I-I.. do vant to go vith you... to the amusement park, but...' She paused, and briefly looked Charlotte straight in the eye, before turning her face away again. 'Please... I vant to ask you a question first." Charlotte was a little pink in the face too by now. She nodded to signal to Laura to go ahead; her throat seemed to have seized up.

"Did you... mean it?"

"Huh?" Laura stared down at her knees.

"When you said I vas cute... last night... Did you mean it?"

Charlotte was surprised. She remembered that Laura had been similarly flustered when Ichika had called her cute, that time at the beach, but her reaction here really was odd. She put her arm round her friend's shoulder, and tried to ignore the warm feeling their physical closeness gave her.

"Did it really mean that much to you?

"...yes..." said Laura in a voice barely above a whisper.

"But why...' Charlotte had no idea why her opinion of Laura could be so important to the platinum-haired girl. 'Why do you..."

"Why do I care vat you think of me?"

Charlotte nodded.

"I care because... you are special to me...' Laura said hesitantly, shifting closer to the French girl sitting beside her on the bed. 'You haf alvays been there, to help me fit in, to teach me about everyday things that girls do... you are alvays guiding, helping, alvays full of fun...a good friend...a good person..."  
She leaned against Charlotte, who was still in her towel, and closed her eyes. Charlotte felt something wet trickle down her bare arm, and realised with a start that it was a tear. Laura was crying!

"... Und I love being vith you for those reasons,' continued the German girl softly, her voice trembling a little. 'That is why I care. You are so special to me, so I vant to be special to you..."

She raised her head, and Charlotte saw that Laura had uncovered her left eye. Tears were falling from her red eye, her golden one shining like a star, and Charlotte suddenly thought how small and vulnerable Laura looked without her eyepatch. 'I vant to be special to you, as more than just a friend..."  
Laura hunched up into a ball, cradled by Charlotte's arm which was still wrapped around her protectively. The blonde girl's eyes widened. Could she really... Was she saying that...

"Then... Let's do something...' she replied gently, blushing a little and placing a finger under Laura's chin, tilting it upwards so she could look at her. 'Something we would never do with anyone else... To show how much we care for each other..."

Laura cringed, but held her gaze. "A-a kiss...?"

Charlotte smiled a little. "Yes, a kiss..."

She leant forwards and pressed her lips to Laura's forehead.

It was not even a real kiss, and it only lasted for a few seconds, but to both girls it seemed to last for an eternity. Charlotte's lips felt warm against the skin of Laura's forehead, and she let out a breath she hasn't even realised she'd been holding.

When Charlotte finally broke away after several infinitely short seconds that went on forever, both girls simply sat there with their arms around each other, not thinking much but just basking in the sensation of warmth and wholeness it gave them, just being alone together.

At last Charlotte stirred, gently withdrawing her arm from around Laura and standing up, tucking the towel securely around her. Laura's eyes followed her, her gaze lingering briefly on her slightly exposed chest area, before she turned her head away in embarrassment.  
"Ah...I-I'll just, go and get dressed then...' the French girl mumbled awkwardly, backing off towards her side of the room and dragging out the privacy screen between the two beds. 'Are you, uh, going to get ready to go?"

Laura looked puzzled. "Go?"

"Uh, yeah...to the amusement park, remember?"

"Oh! Oh, ja... I vill get ready..."

The platinum-haired girl sprang hurriedly off her bed and began rummaging in her closet. Their plan for that day had entirely slipped her mind, and actually she was wondering if it was a good idea given... given certain factors.

Laura still couldn't quite make out what was going on between her room-mate and herself, nor could she describe what her feelings for the French girl were; all she knew was, she enjoyed being with Charlotte, she had felt nice when she had been kissed on the forehead by her,and yes, she did find her body rather well proportioned and pleasing to look at. She also wanted to be esteemed by her, and to be special to the blonde. She did not know what this mixture of emotions was, but she liked it very much. She had already heard the word "love" being pronounced by various people in various cases, but as to putting that label onto the inner turmoil she felt whenever Charlotte called her "cute", or when she was dressed, as had been the case just a few minutes ago, in not much more than a towel or a bathing suit...she couldn't manage to wrap her mind around it.

Was she _really_ in love? The word seemed so foreign, and yet... Clarissa's words on the subject came to her mind:

 _"If zhere is_ vun _person in ze_ entire _vurld to whom you alvays vant to prove your worth, if you vish to be a good person in zheir eyes, if ze_ mere sight _of this person is enough to make you happy, relaxed or any similar emotions, it is safe to assume that you haf feelings for zhis person. Ze intensity of zhese feelings will indicate how much you care for ze person, as vill any reflections on the person's physical characteristics. Zhese factors vill determinate vether or not you are in love."_

Laura smirked a bit at the memory of her Commander's brisk piercing voice talking about such unmilitary topics as love.  
Well, she mused, she certainly ticked all the boxes there.

She was dragged out of her reverie by Charlotte replacing the screen back in the slot in the wall, dressed in a white shirt and a pair of short apricot-coloured overalls. There were tan sandals on her feet, and she was carrying a bag made of some sort of imitation woven grass. She seemed astonished that Laura was not yet ready. "You are not done yet?' she said, walking over to the kitchenette and taking a water bottle from the mini-fridge. 'Get a move on, Laura, I'm not waiting for you! I'll meet you at the school entrance, OK?" She took a packet of biscuits from a shelf and some apples from a basket (they hadn't had any breakfast), stuffed her provisions into her bag, and left. Laura sighed and rapidly pulled on her clothes. Then she placed the three swimsuits in her possession on the bed in a row, and furrowed her brow.

Which one, she thought, which one would be the most suitable?

The plain navy-blue school-uniform one-piece she dismissed immediately. Then she was faced with deciding between her black butterfly one, which was her first-ever bikini but not a very summer-y colour, and the new one that Charlotte had absolutely insisted she buy yesterday (had it really been only yesterday they had gone shopping? So many things seemed to have happened in that short space of time...).

The bathing suit was also a bikini, but not as revealing as the black one. It was a sort of silvery grey, a shade that almost completely matched her hair, except for the black trimmings and the small red bows added as decoration on the front of the bra part and on either side of her waist. Besides being very pretty, it also matched the IS strapped to her leg. Laura was sure that Charlotte would appreciate her wearing the bathing suit she had picked out for her, and so, not wanting to make Charlotte have to wait for her more, stuffed it hurriedly along with a towel into her bag, and rushed out of the door.

She hoped they would have a good time at the amusement park...

 **The whole kissing-to-show-we-are-special-to-one-another is mostly based of Sakura Trick, sorry about that. Hey what can I say, my only experience with Yuri is that Anime! I'm new to this!**

 **Can I please please please get something from you guys that will make me even happier than the three hundred and one views to this story (yes, I'm depressingly desperate)? You all know where the button is, its the one with a heart on it.** **See that heart? It means free virtual pancakes! Come on!**

 **OK... I give up. I'll stop being so pushy. RRF if you feel like it, people, its a free world.**

 **Citrus Sinensis is out.**


	6. Couple's Slide part I

**Da dadada da da da dadada da da DAAAA! I am de retour!**

 **First off, thanks A LOT to Anonymous Cookie (Guest) for their brief but awesome review, and also to TalonAlpha3 for Favouriting and Following, it really made my day. Seriously I was like "Yaaaaaay! I have _2_ reviews total and a Favourite! Hurrah, 3 cheers for life!" Here are your pancakes, Cookie and TalonAlpha3, and you're both awesome.**

 **Second, this chapter is sooo supremely long (for my standards,that is …) that I decided to cut it into 2 parts (hence the part I); part II should be here soon.**

 **OK, enough A/N, let's get to the good stuff. Without further ado, I bring you:**

 **Chapter 6: Couple's Slide part I.**

"Mon Dieu! Look at all these pools!"

"Ja, look! Zat one has fountains and bubble jets!"

"Look! A rollercoaster! "

"And so many slides! It's so hard to decide what to do first!"

They had arrived at the amusement park and were standing at the entrance, gazing around at the themed pools and rides; wave pools, Ferris wheels, an imitation river that flowed between the banks of a mock-jungle, complete with preal alm trees and whale statues, corkscrew-shaped fast-flowing slides, a street set up like a traditional Japanese fair, vertigo-inducing transparent slides through which you could see the ground below, and—

"Oh, Charlotte! Look at all the people queuing for zat one over zere!"

Laura was pointing to a set of wide blue and purple slides, which were crisscrossing and spiralling round and round a small stony hill and ended in a large pool beneath. Many people were crowding round the steps that lead to the start of the tunnel, and the slide certainly seemed fun, but what was so special about it, Charlotte couldn't see. "So what?"

"So, if zere are many people vaiting for it, it must be very good,' Laura explained. 'Zat is logical, ja?"

"Hmm, I see,' Charlotte answered. 'Well, shall we try it? If you don't mind waiting in line for so long, that is..."

"Oh, I do not mind ze vait, if ze ride is vorth it,' Laura replied, looking over at a grinning couple who had just clambered out of the pool,' und judging by ze expressions of those who have just done it, I think I can safely assume zat it is most enjoyable."

"Well, we'll go on it eventually, maybe when there are less people...' mused Charlotte. 'Let's just go get changed, then we can decided what to start with!"

In the changing room they stowed away their bags into a locker and got into their swimsuits. As soon as she saw Laura step out of her cubicle, Charlotte exclaimed:

"Oh, you're wearing the one I chose for you? You like it, then!"

Laura crossed her arms over her front shyly. "Vell, yes, it is very comfortable..."

Charlotte shook her head. "Comfortable? Is that all it is? No, it looks... well, it looks really good on you, Laura! It really suits you!"

"A-ah! Uh, vell, I thank you very much for zat comment, it is very much appreciated, and perhaps I shall wear it more often...' Laura gave a half smile and blushed, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Charlotte's gaze was instantly drawn to the platinum-haired girl's lips.  
They were surprisingly pink, she noted as though she applied lipgloss on them each morning; but that was impossible, as Laura had never even set eyes on an item of cosmetics. But then, how on earth did she manage to have lips the colour of a rosebud, with probably the same silky-soft texture? She wondered how they fe—

"Char-lotte?" A pair of fingers were snapped right in the French girl's face, snapping her out of her daze. The realisation of what she had been daydreaming about made her cringe suddenly.

"U-uh, oui, Laura?"

Laura gave her an odd look. "I vas merely stating that your bathing costume, ah, also appears to fit you very vell, and, uh, zat you look very, uh... very, nice in it?"

Charlotte had elected to wear the bikini she had bought for their beach outing; a skirtlike bottom half with a V-shaped pattern of gold and black bars, and a golden top part whose front was made in a rather...revealing...way. Usually she did not wear it much because she would usually be around Ichika, and the amount of chest area showing would usually cause irritating breaks in any conversation with him. But today, with no resident dimwit male around, she could freely indulge in flaunting her female assets in her favourite swimsuit.

But Laura's comment made her stop short in her musings. Perhaps the bathing suit was a little too much, given the slight tension between her and Laura on certain... more intimate subjects? She glanced over at Laura, and saw that the platinum-haired girl seemed to be suddenly very interested in the tile designs on the floor,and that her cheeks were tinged with pink.

Oh well, Charlotte thought melodramatically. This swimsuit seems to be cursed with an attention-seeking curse, I'm doomed to never be able to wear my favourite swimsuit without attracting unwanted attention... She sighed, and fiddled with the edge of her skirt. "Oh, well, um...thank you... Uh, shall we get going?"

Laura, who had been casting around for something to say, something to think of, anything to get Charlotte's barely-covered-by-golden-lycra chest out of her mind, hurriedly agreed, and both girls stepped out of the changing room building. They walked along the side of the jungle river, looking around and debating on which ride they should do first.

"Vould you like to go on ze very popular one, or vould you prefer to wait a little?" questioned Laura as they passed before the twisty purple one they had noticed before. There were still as many people clamouring around it, Charlotte noted; perhaps they should just go up anyway despite the long wait, as the number of people didn't look like it would abate. She shared this view with Laura, who simply shrugged and said, "As I have said before, I do not mind ze vait if ze ride is good, which I suppose is it. Furzermore, it is said zat ze longer ze vait ze sveeter ze fruit, and so I agree to start vith this slide."

Laura decided to ommit that she had picked up this expression from her days in the military, when an enemy had been left alone for several days after being interrogated so as to lull him into a false sense of security.

The two teenage girls walked over to the long line of people, and were immediately swept up in the crush of bodies. The queue seemed to consist mostly of young couples, and they were all impatiently stampeding at a snail's pace to the stairs that led tothe beginning of the slide. Luckily, the sun had decided to go and have a break from shining behind a large bank of cumulus clouds, so at least they were not being roasted by the heat; but still, it was quite unpleasant, being squeezed and shoved and jostled by the slowly advancing mob.

During the twenty-seven minutes it took them to reach the top, Laura and Charlotte experienced several embarrassing situations that arose from the physical closeness with so many strangers, caused by the general excitement and frustration present in all interminable queues.

When Laura stumbled on a stair and fell forwards, she somehow ended up in the arms of a tall muscly black-haired guy, accidentally pushing away his Barbie-lookalike girlfriend whom he'd been about to start kissing. It took 5 minutes of heated discussion to pacify the affronted man, and another two extra to persuade the girlfriend, who kept ranting on about "foreign hussies coming along and stealing my man!" Then a quick search had to be performed before they moved on, to find the charm bracelet the muscly guy had just given to the girl, which had been knocked out of her hand in the commotion. This had caused a bit of traffic jam,and by the time the charm bracelet was finally found (fastened to Barbie's left wrist, when she had been absolutely positive it had been on her right), a whole load of people had been jammed up next to then, so that it became impossible to move without brushing up against somebody; in fact, several somebodies at once. Laura and Charlotte found themselves being repeatedly crushed against complete strangers, and on several occasions, against each other.

"This...gives...a whole new sense to...rubbing...shoulders!" panted Charlotte while being elbowed in the face. Laura didn't even answer.

"Laura?"

Laura wasn't there.

She had been jostled around more because of her small stature, and had ended up lost and separated from her friend. There were people pressing up on all sides, she was fenced in, compressed by the human herd, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe...

Suddenly she spotted a faded pink hair ribbon, and below it a flash of gold Lycra.

"Charlotte!"

She began to elbow her way through the crowd, ignoring the angry remarks and expletives she left in her wake. In her haste, she again tripped on a stair and collapsed headfirst onto Charlotte, barely stopping herself from nosediviving into the front of the French girl's bikini but, in holding out her hands to break her fall, inadvertently giving her breasts a good feel.

Laura sprang away with a cry of alarm, treading on someone's foot, but she didn't notice. The feeling of touching Charlotte's breasts had imprinted on her fingers, and they felt... Nice. The way kneading a pair of large soft water-balloons filled with bread dough probably felt.

Laura cringed at this perverted comparison, and pointedly avoided Charlotte's gaze.

She was therefore surprised when she felt an arm round her shoulder, and looking up, saw a smiling Charlotte looking back at her.

"It's OK, Laura,' she said comfortingly. 'I do not blame you for...what happened. It was just an accident, right? Don't go all 'embarrassed-uncommunicative-shell' on me, OK?' Laura looked up at her silently, still tomato-faced. 'Hey, its nothing...come on, relax! It's the last day of summer break, we have to enjoy ourselves before school starts again!"

Laura blinked,which Charlotte took to mean 'yes', and leaned in to her one-armed hug, burying her face in her friend's shoulder. "I am sorry..." Charlotte heard her say in a muffled voice.

"I have already forgotten what has happened,' smiled the French girl. 'It's really OK. Cheer up, look! We're almost at the top!"

It was true; only a few dozen steps separated them from the mouth of the slide.  
Now more impatient than ever the crowd pushed and shoved harder, but Charlotte grabbed Laura's hand reassuringly and they just let themselves be swept along by the feverish mob. Over the last step, a large sign was erected, painted a bright red and adorned with hearts. The words 'Couple's Slide were inscribed on it in large cursive letters.

Laura and Charlotte goggled at it, completely lost for anything to say.

"All right, lemme explain to you two loveb—...er, girls... ?" The busty brunette lifeguard tailed off unsurely at the end of her sentence, only just realising who she was talking to. True, they did have the occasional gay couple go down the slide, but it was still relatively rare. Not that she had anything against homosexuality, but it just messed with her when she attempted to give her quirky safety talk. Quickly she composed herself, flashing a smile to the slightly panicky girls before her. The short girl with the silver hair just buried her head in her hands, while the blonde, rather red in the face, opened her mouth to speak.

"Er, madame, we are sorry but... We did not know this slide was intended for couples; you see, we are not together...in that way...we are friends, that is all! This is all a mistake."

The lifeguard looked bemused. "Well, I don't really know what to say, girls; there are too many people in line for you to get down the stairs, and you're kinda holding up the line here so..."

Blondie's eyes widened, and when Silverhead looked up she wore a similar expression. "You mean... We have to go down... _together?!_ " both girls exclaimed.

"That's it, girls,' the lifeguard said, smiling apologetically. 'You can't go down the slide alone, cos' there are some pretty mean G-force turns downs there, and you need to go down by pairs for safety and stability." She pointed down the opening of the slide and then shrugged. "But really, its no big deal. There's nothing wrong with a little holding each other between friends, right?"

Laura and Charlotte glanced briefly at each other.  
"It looks like we don't have a choice..." sighed Charlotte.  
"A soldier is often compelled perform uncomfortable tasks..." added Laura hesitantly. Both girls were trying to hide how embarrassed, but also slightly excited and happy, about the forced physical closeness this embarrassing situation was going to cause they really were.

"Okay so... one of you two ...girls... sits down over here...' the lifeguard explained, gesturing to the flat beginning of one of the 6 slide entrances available. 'Just siddown, 'kay?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, and lowered herself hesitantly onto the slippery blue plastic. "Right here?" She questioned. The safety monitor nodded, her brown ponytail bobbing. "Good, just stay there. Okay, now, the other girl gets in and sits between your legs, got that?"

" _What?!_ " The monitor sighed, they were really overreacting.

"Come on, Silver, get between Blondie's legs now. There are people waiting, y'know!"

She gestured towards the queue.

"Vell... I must do my duty..." muttered Laura tremblingly. She stepped into the slide and gingerly sat down between Charlotte's legs, trying not to brush against them.

"Uh uh, that's not gonna work, ladies!' said the lifeguard suddenly, shaking her head. 'You're gonna need to scoot closer together, like reeeally together, y'know? Safety rules and all that stuff." Ignoring the horrified looks and furious blushes, she reached over and forcefully pushed the two together.

Both girls gasped loudly. It wasn't just that Laura now had Charlotte's breasts pressing into her back, which was giving both of them a fuzzy pleasant feeling; it was the fact that, because they were so close, the base of Laura's spine was rubbing against Charlotte's sensitive spot, and it was all she could do to keep from moaning from the intense feelings that had suddenly blossomed up from somewhere deep inside her.

Charlotte scooted away from Laura hurriedly, and sprang up, trying to ignore the newly-awakened part of her body that screamed at her to press herself harder against Laura's tailbone.

"U-u-uh, perhaps it would be better for me to be in front, no? Is that okay with you, Laura?" Laura nodded, not meeting her eye. "J-ja, zat is a good idea..." She shifted backwards and spread her legs a little.

Charlotte eased herself into the space, and felt her body thrum with pleasure as a warm breath tickled the back of her neck and two small soft somethings pressed into the small of her back, as Laura pulled herself closer to her body. She squirmed a little, and heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her as her body rubbed against Laura's.

The lifeguard ignored their evident discomfort and unease. She had seen it all before.

"All right, so now you're nice and close, I want you,' she jabbed Laura, who flinched, in the back,'to wrap your arms nice'n'tight round your friend, all right?"

Charlotte stiffened suddenly, as she felt small pale hands snaking round her sides and tightening round her middle, just beneath her chest. The safety monitor smiled approvingly.

"Thaaats right, just like that! So now,' she suddenly planted her hands firmly on Laura's back, and giving a hard shove, 'go have fuuuuuuun!"

Her voice faded away and was instantly replaced by two shrieks and the rushing sounds of water, as the two girls shot down the blue slide and our of sight.

The lifeguard straightened up, adjusted her yellow cap and smirked.

 _That was fun._

 **So, we're finally getting down to the nitty gritty, huh?**

 **Well, I enjoyed myself a lot writing this: a load of crazy emotions, swimming pools, accidental groping, what's not to like? I'm pretty terrible at writing anything emotional, and especially fluffy stuff (mostly due to lack of a love life, XD ColonelDickens knows what I'm talking about).**

 **Buuuuut, hooray hooray! My chapters just get longer'n'longer! This one is especially so (still to my standards) cuz I'm in such a good mood from the reviews and Follows and Faves and whatnot.**

 **There will be some intermediate fluff-smut-whatever you want to call it in the next chap, so stay tuned, posting times are erratic as usual, you all know the best way to know when a chapter shows up, so I'll leave you to it.**

 **39 for RRFing, and just reading my randomness!**

 **Citrus Sinensis is out.**


End file.
